


[podfic] Entail

by Domenika Marzione (domarzione), reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Family History, Family Secrets, Gen, ITPE 2017, Jedi, POV Leia Organa, Podfic, Skywalker Family Drama, ahsoka reveals all, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Families of all sorts come with obligations. And baggage.





	[podfic] Entail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Entail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413479) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



 

 **Coverartist:**  [ **lavenderfrost**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/)  
****

**Warnings:** Skywalker Family Drama, the skywalker family tragedy, POV Leia Organa, Family Secrets, Family History, ahsoka reveals all, Jedi, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:18:21  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Entail_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0806.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
